Lashawn Williams
Lashawn Williams Born March 19, is an American Actor, Producer, and Writer. Born in Chicago, IL he started in the music industry under Eddie Gypsy Stokes, an Akon artist. Lashawn quickly merged over to the Film and Television in the United States Television industry, known for Algorhythm on Go90, Verizon is shutting down its original video app Go90 on July 31st (2016), Slamma Jamma (2017), and The Rookie (TV series) The Rookie (2019). Early Life Lashawn Williams is from the south side of Chicago, IL. Chicago is recognized across the United States as a very passionate sports town. At the age of nine he moved to St. Paul, MN, Saint Paul, the head of navigation of the great Mississippi River, is a City of neighborhoods. with his father Michael Williams, mother Karen Simmons, and older brother LaQuinn Williams. Lashawn lived here until he was eighteen, graduating from https://www.spps.org/johnsonsr Johnson high school is located on the East Side of Saint Paul. It has served this part of the city as a high school since 1897. The present building is this school's third site and was constructed in 1963. The first building burned to the ground and was replaced by a building that is still in use by the district. The first name of the school was Grover Cleveland High School. Later the name was changed to John A. Johnson High School to honor a popular, Swedish, Minnesota governor who died in office just as the second building was under construction. Career Lashawn began acting in 2016 and landed his first role in Algorhythm on Go90 (2016), as Cool Guy. Williams then landed another supporting role in Slamma Jamma (2017), as Jun. Lashawn went on to write, produce, and star in his first feature film in (2017), Prescience / Intuitions. A criminal attorney struggles with his sexuality, a cryptic new boyfriend, unemployment and the disturbing childhood secrets his parents hold. This film is being distributed by indican Pictures, PROVIDING A DIVERSE SELECTION OF INDEPENDENT FILM CONTENT ONTO ALL MEDIA PLATFORMS. Lionsgate is a global content platform whose films, television series, digital products, and linear and over-the-top platforms reach next generation audiences around the world. On all digital platforms. Soon after, Williams booked another TV show in (2019) on ABC Studios, ABC Studios is a part of Disney Television Studios, a collection of studios comprised of 20th Century Fox Television, ABC Studios, and Fox 21 Television Studios. DTS produces the most award-winning, culture-defining programming for all platforms including “This Is Us,” “Grey’s Anatomy,” “Homeland,” “Modern Family,” “black-ish,” “Fosse/Verdon,” “American Horror Story” and “Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger.” Disney Television Studios currently produces 69 series across 16 broadcasts, cable, digital and international platforms. It's programming now reaches more than a billion people every day across the world; in as many as 180 countries, across six continents, in 30 different languages. The Rookie (TV series) The Rookie co-starring as Taywan. Personal life Lashawn enjoys watching movies, his favorite genres are SciFi and Thrillers. He currently listens to his favorite song, Summertime Magic by Childish Gambino daily. He goes ocean kayaking between Malibu,_California|Malibu California and Playa_del_Rey,_Los_Angeles Playa Del Rey Los Angeles, CA Instagram Category:Actor Category:Lashawn Williams Category:Lashawn Category:Williams Category:Screenwriter Category:Film producer